Drowned
by VocaloidShippersDesu
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a suicidal teen, tried to drown herself, only to be saved then none other than the popstar, Shion Len. Len tries to help her, what could he possibly do to help? Len x Rin noncest


**Hai ppl~**

**sorry about no updates D: I just get a lot of ideas for fanfictions!**

**DO NOR FRET!**

**I will complete ALL of my fanfictions TTuTT**

**#Swag**

**hehe... You never saw that...**

**Summary: Rin Kagamine, a sucidial teen, tried to drown herself, only to be saved then none other than the popstar, Shion Len. Len tries to help her, what could he possiably do to help? Len x Rin noncest**

_Drowned_

_Chapter One - I wanted to die.._

_VocaloidShippersDesu_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::::::...ufbsegrw3g vuwagfqagfoawirg2oq83 rtdq974grdiqtfo14trf... hehe, sry... LETS BEGIN!

Why?

Why couldn't I have died?

This world would be better off without me...

Am I being selfish?

Whatever.

I can't help it..

I'm always alone.

Not one I could call a friend.

My parents are dead.

And I was blamed.

My Family Dis-owned me.

But what has happened, happened.

I try not to dwell on the past...

Easier said, than done.

-**_Present_**-

Fuck my life. I JUST left my... house... more like a alley... and I'm ALREADY being sexually harassed by a pervert. I tried to escape the man's grasp. He tsk-ed at me.

"Now, Now, Missy, Be a _good _little girl~" I smirked.

"No, Sir, It is _you _should be _good._" He looked at me confusedly. I kicked him in the balls, then poked that pressure point that makes you pass out, then called one of the contacts on his phone to pick up the freak. I had better things to do.

I took my pool bag then went to the pool (Obviously). I have always been self-conscious about my body. I went into one of the changing stalls, and began striping. I put on a bikini, since it would be the last time I would be "Swimming." I smiled a melancholy smile. I waited untill the pool was vacant, then went in. I dunked my head into the water, then took deep breaths, my lungs filled with water, then I passed out.

-**_Shion Len POV_**-

I smiled to myself as I walked toward a public pool. I waited until I was sure no one was there than went, when I arrived I was greeted with a un-conscious body on the steps of the pool, I dropped all of my items and rushed over to the body. It was a girl, with shoulder length blonde hair. I picked her up bridal style then laid her flat on the ground, I was trained in CPR so I did mouth-to-mouth. I tried and tried and tried. I was about to give up, when I heard coffing. I did It a final time. She sat up. I smiled. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." I smiled at her. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't just stare as a body floated in the pool." I said it like it was obvious.

"B-But..." She was crying. "I-I didn't _want _to be saved." What...? Why...?

"Come on... Where do you live, I'll take you home." I half-heartedly smiled at her.

She was silent for a moment "..." She looked away, "That alley on 359." I just gazed at her, feeling sympathy and pity for the blonde. She must've been through a lot. I grabbed towel from my bag and put it around her stomach. I maneuvered the towel up and down her slender figure to dry her off. "If your going to do it, Just get it over with." I looked in her eyes, they looked so melancholic. But I was completely and utterly confused.

"Get what over with?" I asked. Her eyes filled with the smallest amount of hope. I gazed at her body... She looked too... Exposed... That's why I never come to the pool while people are there, I don't particularly like seeing girls 3/4ths naked...

Yes, I'm straight.

I took off my shirt, reveling my muscular chest. At least, I'd like to think it was... That hope in her eyes vanished when I removed my shirt, she shut her eyes tight. I wonder why. I placed the shirt over her head. She open her eyes in a surprised manner and stared at me in disbelief. I giggled. "What?" I smiled at her. I put my hands under her shirt (technically my shirt) and guided her hands toward the sleeves. she was now _properly_ wearing the top. I smiled. "I don't like seeing girls mostly naked." I smiled at her.

"Oh, _look._" A voice said. "Its Emo Slut." Others snickered. "Looks Like Emo Slut Finally found a manwhore~" The person said tauntingly. "I shouldn't be surprised, then again, I'm not." I stood up, I offered a hand to the girl, she hesitantly took it. I looked to the source of the lood comments. I turned my head to them, Giving them my signature death-glare. "O-oh L-Len-s-s-sama! I-it's Y-you!" She glanced at the mysterious girl beside me. "You shouldn't be hanging out with someone like _her._" she said. "It'll kill your rep." they snickered once again.

"My 'rep'?" I repeated. "I don't need _you _to tell me what'll hurt my _reputation._" I said 'reputation' as if I was correcting her. "I bet you don't know even one thing about her."

"Yes I do!" The "Posy leader" argued. "Her favorite color is black!" She yelled.

"No." The petite blonde beside me said. "_My _favorite color is Yellow. Way off." I gripped her hand.

"My point exactly." I took out a camera and took a picture of the possy of 6. "As of right now, You are band from any Concert of mine, during school hours you must be at least 10 feet away from _us _and in public you must stay a distance of 15 meters away from either of us, and you must be in a mile radios while possessing a weapon, or either one of us could murder you and it would not be counted as a feteral crime as in you broke the restraining order that my manager just finished placing upon you all for me and her." They stared at me in awe. "Oyasumi nasai~" I teased. I walked quickly toward my car.

"W-where are we going?" The girl asked me. I giggled.

"My home!" I said it as if if was obvious. " I cannot let you live in an alley." I smiled to myself. "So, What's your name?" I asked.

"K-K-Kagamine Rin."

"Im Len Shion, call me Len! Nice to meet you!" I smiled warmly at Rin.

"S-so are y-you some kinda' super-star or somethin'?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't think so. But some people beg to differ." I replied.

"How many people?" she asked quietly. I looked at her questionably.

"mmm, about 2/3'd of the planet..." I said sheepishly, Rin giggled half-heartedly.

"Cool." She replied lamely.

"So is there any living necessities you require?" I asked nonchauntly, she looked at me dumbfounded that I would even consider such a thing, but she spoke up, anyways.

"W-well I'm allergic to peanut butter..." She said shyly. I smiled, "Oh, me too, no worries!" I gave her a reassuring smile, then turned my attention back to the road, with a small smile on my face the whole way there.

There was a comfortable silence between us; when we arrived I stepped out of the car and went to the passenger side and opened the car door for Rin. She exited the car and looked at my house. I didn't own an extravagant mansion, I lived alone, such a waste of precious money to waste it on thing's I don't really need! But that doesn't necessarily mean I don't treat myself to little expensive trinkets every now and then. Don't get me wrong- I'm loaded, I just don't like wasting money; glad I saved my money now, tomorrow I'm going to buy Rin some new things. AKA an entire wardrobe, a TV, some movies, and a computer, all the things that I have, don't want her to feel left out, now do I?

I looked toward her and gave her a smile and held my hand out to her, "Shall we go inside?" I asked reluctantly, she nodded and grabbed my hand as I rushed her inside. " There's a guest room around the corner; tomorrow we're skipping school to go buy you some things, so wake up early!" I lead her to the guest room- which is now Rin's room -and smiled at her again, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Rin." I was heading out when she said, "W-wait..." I looked back at her teary eyes and asked her what was wrong while petting her head tenderly.

"I'm scared.." she replied, I smiled sympathetically at her.

"There's no need to be.." I said attempting to reassure her, she looked up at me.

"But, w-with you, I feel safe, leaving me here by myself make's me feel like I'm alone again," I understand, she feels safe with me and doesn't want to part from me, I got partially flustered by this statement, but I hope she couldn't tell.

"Alright, then," I replied, "would you like to sleep with me?" I asked, she nodded, flustered, and hugged me, I hugged back. I lead her to my room and climbed in, motioning for Rin to come and join me, she hesitantly got under the covers and turned away from me. I scooted toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in the crook of her neck, she shivered a bit and tensed. "Hey, Rin?" I asked. she replied with a 'hmm?' and I held her closer, "Wanna make our own secret code?" I sat up, as did she, we faced each other, both in silent agreement. I held up her hand and kissed it, "that'll mean 'Don't cry.'" I smiled at her and I leaned toward her and kissed her forehead "That'll mean 'I'm sorry'" I kissed her cheek, "That'll mean 'Thank You'" I placed a hand on her cheek, Her face was quite warm, I looked into her eyes, "And this..." I leaned in toward her, "Will mean..." A little closer. "hello, goodbye, good morning and goodnight; it get's the most meaning because it usually means a lot..." I whispered, I kissed her, on the lips. Her lips were soft, I felt her warm breath as she kissed back. This kiss wasn't one of lovers, but of friends,

Friend's with benefits.

I parted from Rin, her face just as flustered as mine, I gave her another quick kiss on the lips, then collided my head with the pillow.

'Goodnight.'


End file.
